Naruto: Showdown on Snake Mountain
by Destineylegend
Summary: NaruxTay, SasxOC, more inside. A big adventure about the final battle against Orochimaru and Sasuke. Naruto, along with the Sound 5 must now defeat that evil snake, along with the help of some others. Better summary inside, R&R. M for language and blood.
1. Battle for Time!  Kimimaro vs Sasuke!

Disclaimer: I only own Meakon, Bullern, and Bladeno. I don't own the other characters of Naruto.

Summary: Orochimaru is mysteriously reseructed and a new Sound 5 is formed, lead by Sasuke Uchiha. The old members of the Sound 5 are brought back, but Kimimaro doesn't want to be a pawn anymore and gets the others out of there. Now, with the help of Naruto, they will battle against Orochimaru and his new Sound 5. Along with the help of Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Choji, and Neji, will they be able to pull it off. And Jiraiya leads his own team on a search to find and stop Itachi and Kisame, how will they fare? And what is Tobi, aka Madara Uchihas, ultimate plan. You'll have to read to find out. Pairings: TayuyaxNaruto, OCxSasuke, LeexSakura, NejixTen, ChojixIno, GaaraxHinata, and ShikamaruxTemari. Might add a few more later. Hope you like this new story.

A/N: Here is my next new story, this idea kept playing in my head, and I just love the Sound 5, especially Tayuya, Sakon/Ukon, and Kimimaro. Well, I hope you like this first chapter, please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 1

Battle for Time! Kimimaro vs. Sasuke!

Itachi walked slowly forward, his dark eyes glancing around the hallway, before landing on the door in front of him. He glanced back slightly to see that Kisame was almost there as well. "What do you think leader-sama wants?" the shark faced man asked.

"Not sure," Itachi answered. He opened the doors slightly to see the dark silhouette of the leader standing in the darkness.

"Aw, Kisame and Itachi, so glad you could make it," the Akatsuki leader said.

"Is there something you would like for us to do leader-sama?" Itachi asked simply.

"We have word of where the Kyuubi brat is," the leader replied.

"Oh, really?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes, he is in a village outside of sound territory," the leader said. "And we have reason to believe that Sasuke is currently in the sound, so I can see that the brat will go after his friend."

"You have a point," Kisame nodded. "That little brat always cares about others besides himself."

"I want you two to go after him," the leader commanded.

"Do we have to," Kisame whined. "I thought we would get a break."

"Remember, there are only 6 of us left," the leader commented. "We have to all pitch in."

"Leader-sama has a point," Itachi agreed. "Fine, we'll go after the brat."

"Why don't you send Zetsu, and that annoying Tobi?" Kisame asked.

"They have...other plans," the leader answered.

"Fine, let's go," Kisame grunted. The two did a single hand seal and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Was it wise sending them," a voice spoke softly from behind the leader.

"Zetsu doesn't fight as much as we do," the leader said. "And I don't want to send you out into the battle, it would end too quickly for my taste." He turned around and came face to face with the weird design of Tobi's mask.

"Aw, you care about me," Tobi said with a child like voice.

"Yeah, yeah," the leader sighed. "Why do you wear that mask anyway?"

"Simple, don't want people to know who I am, isn't that why we wear masks?" Tobi asked.

"Whatever, so, what do we do about Orochimaru?" the leader asked.

"You mean the newly resurrected Orochimaru?" Tobi clarified.

"Yes, that' what I mean Madara," the leader said shortly. Tobi lifted up his hand and removed the mask, revealing eyes that poses the Sharingan. He had black hair, and eyes that looked like Sasuke's own. The rest of his body was covered by his Akatsuki cloak.

"My dear Pein, I say we don't even worry about him," Madara said.

"Why, he could become a thorn in our plan," Pein growled.

"Our plan? If I'm not mistaken, this is my organization, and this is my plan," Madara growled, his Sharingan eyes glaring at the man.

"By all accounts, they think I'm the leader," Pein began.

"And I give a rat's ass why?" Madara asked, his eyes turning away from the man. "Besides, I'm sure that little kid will get rid of Orochimaru for good this time. He's got the Kyuubi after all."

"Maybe your right," Pein conceited.

"I'm always right," Madara grinned. He lifted his mask back up onto his face before doing a hand seal. "So long Pein, I have some business else well. I sure hope you can get the brat, it would mean so much to me." Tobi then disappeared from the room leaving a nervous Pein behind.

"Don't worry leader, I'll make sure we get the Kyuubi brat," Pein said softly. He walked over to his desk, which was littered by nine cards, eight of which had red "X"'s marked on them. He lifted up the only card which wasn't marked, and grinned slightly. The picture was of Naruto. "You'll soon be ours...Naruto-kun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's good to be alive," Orochimaru said softly. His eyes glanced down at his newly revived body, and a snake like grin formed. "This is fucking awesome."

"Calm down Orochimaru," Kabuto said simply.

"Don't tell me what to do Kabuto," Orochimaru growled. "Besides, are the 3 new recruits for the sound 5 here yet?"

"Yes they are. I sent them back to see Sasuke-kun," Kabuto replied.

"Good, I hope Sasuke gets rid of that team he has," Orochimaru said as he walked forward a little bit.

"I'm sure he will, by the way, what's with the corpses?" Kabuto asked.

"I want the Sound 5 to be able to train with someone," Orochimaru answered. "Why not the original members?"

"Guess that will be as good as any," Kabuto agreed.

"I knew it would be," Orochimaru grinned. "Now, get everything ready, and once you've done that, bring Sasuke and the other three here, I would like them to start right away."

"Right Orochimaru-sama, I'll get on it," Kabuto bowed. He quickly began to move around the room, and prepared the center for the jutsu that was about to be used. Once he was done, he left the room and headed to find Sasuke. Orochimaru grinned as he began to do the hand seals with his new body.

"Time for some fun," Orochimaru grinned as he slapped his hands together. "Forbidden Jutsu! Reanimation!" he commanded. Five coffin looking things began to rise, the corpses disappearing. "Time to awaken my ninja." He let out a soft laugh, as the jutsu continued, his chakra exiting his body at a rapid pace, hoping to complete the jutsu in a few seconds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kabuto stopped in the doorway as he saw the backs of the three members of Sasuke's recent team. "I'm sorry to say team, but this is the end," Sasuke said simply.

"What!" Juugo yelled. What do you mean?! There is still stuff to do!"

"I know, but you guys won't be apart of it," Sasuke smirked.

"I don't get it Sasuke-kun," Karin commented.

"This," was Sasuke's simple answer. He snapped his fingers, and the three members turned when they heard footsteps. When Juugo turned fully around a hand was closing around his face, and lifting him into the air.

"One down," the mysterious figure said. He brought his knee up and smashed Juugo's ribs, and then threw him into the wall with so much force, that it left a huge crater. Juugo was dead on impact.

"The fuck!" Suigetsu cried once he saw Juugo beaten so easily. He then glanced to see another figure standing before him. This figure had long black hair, and dark eyes. His shit was ripped in places, and he had some weird bumps on his hands. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"My name is Bladeno," the small figure replied. He then lifted a hand to point at the larger figure, who had short red hair, and huge muscles, a curse seal was visible on his neck, just like Bladeno. "He is Bullern." Bladeno then lifted up his arms, and a huge amount of blades extended from different parts of the arms. "And this is the end." He then charged forward, and decapitated Suigetsu before he even knew what was happening. Karin saw all this and fell down onto the floor, her eyes wide with fear. She could feel their chakra, and knew that they had a lot of it. These guys were no push overs, and she was scared.

"My, are you scared little one," a voice said mockingly. She glanced to the side to see a female girl with pale skin and purple lips. Her hair was colored blue, and she reminded Karin of Sakon/Ukon. Karin then glanced at Sasuke fear in her eyes.

"W-Why? I thought you loved me?" Karin questioned. Sasuke gave a short laugh as he began to walk pass the pale girl.

"Love you? I only love those who are strong, just like this girl right here. Right, Meakon?" Sasuke asked the pale girl.

"Of course Sasuke-kun," Meakon smiled. She then lifted a vial, which had a purple substance filled inside, and threw it into the air, "Puppet Summoning Jutsu!" The vial broke into smoke, and after a while it was replaced by a puppet with two simple arms, and some holes around its body. There were a set of chakra strings that went to Meakon's fingers. She smiled slightly as she moved two of her fingers, and in a second the puppet was holding two long swords. "So long dork face." She then moved her hand in a fast motion and the puppet shot at Karin with so much speed. "Puppet Kenjutsu! Two Hit Strike!" The puppet slashed Karin, before heading back to its master. When the others gazed at the body, it had two long and bloody gashes on her body. Blood littered the ground, as well as some of her intestines. "Well, that's that."

"Good work as always," Sasuke smiled as he walked up to Meakon and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He then glanced to the side to see Kabuto standing in the doorway. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama would like for you four to come immediately," Kabuto said.

"Very well," Sasuke nodded. "Shall we team."

"Hai!" the new recruits chanted as they walked out of the room. Bullern followed Kabuto, while Bladeno trailed behind the big man. Sasuke had his arm around Meakon, who was busy fiddling with a small puppet. A few minutes later they entered they large circular room which Orochimaru was in. They five ninja looked at the center to see another five figures, looking around with confusion. The fiery red head was the first to speak.

"How the fuck did we get here?!" she yelled.

"Easy now Tayuya, no need to get violent," Orochimaru chuckled.

"Orochimaru-sama," the tall white headed boy whispered. He had his chest bare, revealing his pale skin.

"Kimimaro-kun, I welcome you back," Orochimaru smirked.

"What do you want?" the blue haired pale boy asked. Coming out of his neck was another wad of blue hair, which symbolized his brother, Ukon. Sakon, the one who was awake, glanced around the room, his eyes widening when he saw Meakon looking at him with a wide smirk. "Sister," he whispered, which woke up Ukon.

"You mean Meakon?" Ukon asked. He moved his body a little bit out of his brother's body, his eyes turning toward the girl. "It is sister."

"I see you guys know each other," Kabuto commented.

"Yeah," was Sakon's simple reply.

"So, can we get down to why you have brought us back to life?" Kidomaru, the spider like ninja, asked.

"Sure, I want you five to be simple sparring partners for the new Sound 5," Orochimaru answered. Kimimaro tensed at this, and his mind flooded with what Gaara of the desert said back during their fight.

_Flashback_

"_So, you are nothing more than a brainwashed boy," Gaara commented, his eyes focusing on the weapon that was pushing its way through his shield._

"_Shut up, you know nothing about Orochimaru-sama!" Kimimaro yelled._

"_He's just using you," Gaara spoke calmly. Kimimaro gritted his teeth as he began to push harder against the shield, trying to get to the red head before him._

"_Shut the fuck up! You know nothing!" Kimimaro continued to scream. The weapon, known as the flower, the hardened form of the strongest bone in the body, finally broke. Leaving a giant crater in the Shukaku Shield that Gaara was using. "That's strong."_

_End Flashback_

Kimimaro remembered the outcome and shuddered at the memory. He almost killed Gaara, if it wasn't for his damn illness, he would have killed that fucker. "So, you are just using us?" Jirobo, the largest member of the previous Sound 5, questioned.

"Ah, don't you trust me," Orochimaru chuckled. Kimimaro growled slightly as a sharp bone formed out of his left shoulder blade. He then ripped it out, creating a hard bone type sword. He then aimed it at Orochimaru, an evil look on his face.

"Gaara was right, you were just using me, you don't care about any of us," Kimimaro continued to snarl.

"My dear Kimimaro-kun, what's gotten into you?" Orochimaru asked, a small smile on his face.

"I won't listen to your lies anymore," Kimimaro snarled. He then glanced to the other members of his team who had wide eyes. "Sakon, get the others out of here." Sakon broke out of his stupor and turned to the last survivor of the Kaguya clan.

"What? What about you?" Sakon questioned.

"Just go, I'll hold them off," Kimimaro commanded. "We won't be Orochimaru's pawns any longer.

"You heard the bone freak," Tayuya said. "Let's get out of here. For once I agree with the bone freak." Tayuya then turned and began to move. "Come on fatass, spider freak, and two headed freak." The others sighed, but reluctantly followed after her running at top speed. Sakon turned back briefly. _'I hope you'll be behind us.'_ Kimimaro watched them go before turning back to the ones in front of him.

"Now, who wants to die first?" Kimimaro asked. Meakon summoned one of her puppets, and glanced at where her brothers were heading.

"I rather kill my brothers," Meakon smirked. She then shot her hand out, making her puppet sail after the retreating ninja. The puppets arm turned into a giant blade and prepared to strike at them. Kimimaro saw this and began to harden his right hand's finer bones. He then aimed it at the puppet and smirked.

"Finer Bullet Drill!" Kimimaro commanded. The five finger bones shot out and pierced the puppet, destroying it.

"Damn you fucking bone wielding bastard!" Meakon cursed as she glared at Kimimaro with hatred. "I'll fucking kill you!" Before she could summon another puppet, Sasuke placed a hand on her arm.

"Allow me," Sasuke said. He got in front of Meakon, and got into a fighting stance.

"This should be interesting, I always wanted to fight you Sasuke Uchiha," Kimimaro grinned.

"Then bring it," Sasuke said simply. He charged forward and sent a kick at Kimimaro's stomach. Before the kick landed, Kimimaro's ribcage bones hardened and created a kind of shield that blocked the attack, and then sent the Uchiha flying backwards. Kimimaro smirked as he pulled another bone shaped sword out of his right shoulder.

"Dance of the Willow!" Kimimaro commanded. He ran forward and jumped at Sasuke, slashing downward, hoping to end the battle. Sasuke drew his own sword and blocked the attack. Kimimaro landed on the ground and rolled to the side to dodge another attack from Sasuke. He then did a roll backwards before jumping back up and doing a front flip forward, slashing to the side with his left hand weapon. Sasuke blocked it with his sword, and then ducked to dodge a kick from the bone user. Kimimaro growled as he twisted around, and kicked Sasuke's feet from under him. Sasuke caught himself and quickly skid backwards to dodge the two blades as they smashed into the ground.

"You're pretty skilled," Sasuke commented as he sheathed his sword and got ready for the next round.

"So are you," Kimimaro grinned. He placed his two swords back into his shoulders and readied his hands. Sasuke ran forward and did a few hand seals.

"Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke commanded. He shot a wave of fireballs at Kimimaro, who dodged them barely, his eyes focusing on Sasuke. In mid doge he aimed his left hand at Sasuke.

"Finer Bullet Drill!" Kimimaro commanded. The attack shot at Sasuke who barely dodged it, not noticing that Kimimaro shot another round at him. Sasuke rolled to the side and jumped backwards, avoiding the onslaught. Kimimaro panted heavily as he glared at Sasuke. "I'm going to end this! Dance of Seedling Fern!" Kimimaro placed his hands on the ground and in an instant a giant forest of bone spikes that began to fill around the area and head towards Sasuke. Sasuke jumped into the air to dodge the spikes, landing on an untouched ground before jumping onto the wall, and sticking there. He ran to where the bone spikes didn't appear and jumped onto that small piece of ground.

"That was close," Sasuke said with a grunt. Kimimaro glared at him, anger in his eyes. He then coughed up blood, which made his eyes grow wide.

"W-What, it can't be," Kimimaro muttered.

"It seems that when I brought you back, I brought you back with your illness," Orochimaru laughed. Kimimaro watched Sasuke closely as the Uchiha did a few hand signs.

"Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke commanded. The fire attack shot forward and began to melt the bone on impact. Kimimaro lifted his arms in defense, and felt the fire attack collide into him with so much force. The rest of the bone forest then disappeared as Kimimaro was shot across the ground. "Time to finish this," Sasuke smiled. Kimimaro got into a kneeling position and began to breathe heavily. He glanced at Sasuke, and saw him do a few hand signs. A few seconds later the Uchiha was holding a ball of electricity in his left hand. Kimimaro backed up slightly as Sasuke charged at him, his left hand ready to finish the battle. Kimimaro closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable.

'_I hope you guys got out of here all right,' _Kimimaro whispered in his mind. _'I hope you all find a better life now that you aren't tied to Orochimaru.' _Kimimaro stopped his talking in his mind, and waited for the inevitable attack. Blood splattered the ground as the room fell silent, the sound of the Chidori ending as well.

* * *

Sakon: We must escape the sound, just like Kimimaro wanted. But with all the people chasing us, it'll be a wonder if we escape.

Kidomaru: Don't worry, we'll get out of here, we are the Sound 5 after all.

Ukon: Used to be the Sound 5, now were nothing but ordinary ninja's idiot.

Tayuya: Shut the fuck up and let's just get out of here.

Naruto: Next time: "Escape the Sound!"

Sakon: I hope Kimimaro catches up.

A/N: That's kind of what happens next time, trying to make it more like the show with how it ends and everything. Well, hope you liked the cool battle between Kimimaro and Sasuke, and I hope you guys can't wait for the next chapter, it's going to be sweet. And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, please review.


	2. Escape the Sound!

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I mentioned last chapter. I don't own any of the others, and their are no knew ones.

A/N: Here is chapter 2, and I hope its as exciting as they last. Please read on and review at the end, I love reviews.

* * *

Chapter 2

Escape the Sound!

Blood splattered the ground as the room fell silent, the sound of the Chidori ending as well. The five ninja watching the battle had their faces in a mix of shock and awe. Sasuke had charged right in for the attack, and didn't know about one of the attacks of Kimimaro's body. "Dance of the Larch!" the white haired teen commanded. His bones had grown and ensnared Sasuke, the more the bones grew, the more blood it drew from Sasuke's body. He coughed slightly as he looked down, his arm was completely surrounded by the sharp bones which were ripping through his arm. "Got you," Kimimaro breathed.

"Damn, I was careless, I knew it shouldn't have been too easy," Sasuke groaned. He used all the force he could to jump out of the many bones and backwards, standing beside an amused Orochimaru. Sasuke's entire body had been injured by the attack; blood was dripping on the floor in a rapid pace. Kabuto quickly got to Sasuke and began to heal his wounds. Kimimaro got up shakily and took a step back. His body still hurt from the fire attack Sasuke used on him. Blood suddenly shot out of his right side, the spot where the Chidori was about to puncture.

"I-Impossible," Kimimaro groaned. "That attack, some of it managed to hurt me."

"Looks like you still lost, huh Kimimaro-kun?" Orochimaru taunted. Kimimaro gave a tiny smirk as he glanced backwards to see into the bottom room, courtesy of his move he used earlier.

"I don't plan on dying here," Kimimaro breathed. He ignored the pain, it was just like the disease in his mind, so he had no problem with that, and jumped down into the hole. Once he hit the bottom he began to run, trying to find his way out of this place. Orochimaru watched him, and a frown began to form on his lips.

"Get that fucker and his team, and kill them," Orochimaru growled. Bladeno and Bullern nodded before charging after the white haired teen. Bladeno took the same route Kimimaro took, while Bullern decided to go after the others. He did a few hand seals and grinned.

"Earth Release! Earth Traveling Jutsu!" Bullern commanded. He suddenly disappeared into the earth, and headed for wherever the others were heading. Meakon was about to go, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced back to see Sasuke panting heavily, his wounds being treated by Kabuto.

"Stay here, those two can handle it by themselves," Sasuke told her. Meakon simply nodded and walked over to Sasuke, helping Kabuto finish the healing. Orochimaru watched them silently before heading back into his own little room.

"Where are you going Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"I got to check some things," was Orochimaru's reply as he vanished into his room. Kabuto just nodded to himself as he turned back to fixing Sasuke, thoughts of the others not even crossing his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakon turned back briefly and saw a few sound ninjas gaining on them. "Why can't those fuckers leave us alone?"

"I agree with you, those shitheads are annoying," Tayuya said in agreement.

"Do you think Kimimaro is okay?" Kidomaru asked, his eyes glancing at those behind him. He was following Jirobo, who was in the lead. Behind Kidomaru, were Tayuya and Sakon/Ukon.

"I got an idea," Sakon said as he slowed down a bit.

"What are you doing shithead?!" Tayuya called.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up in a bit!" Sakon answered back. Ukon glanced backwards slightly at his brother.

"I hope you don't get us killed," Ukon commented.

"Don't worry brother, I know what I'm doing," Sakon grinned. He pulled out some material and began to place them in a line, knowing that the sound ninja would have to go through them. They were glowing purple, but to keep the enemy from seeing them, he hid them slightly, hoping they would walk right into it. He was just glad they were all so close, he would get rid of them with one blast. Smiling slightly, Sakon turned and ran back towards the others. A few seconds later, he heard a loud blast and glanced backwards to see his little purple glowing traps explode. He grinned as he heard the ninja let out pained screams as they were feeling the full blast of the attack. "Takes care of that for a while."

"Not bad brother," Ukon commented. As he approached the others, he saw a figure standing before Jirobo, his body in a fighting stance. When he got to them, he saw that it was the large bulky member of the new Sound 5.

'_How did he get here so fast?' _Sakon asked himself as he watched Jirobo prepare to attack. Bullern smiled as he grabbed a punch thrown by Jirobo, and tossed him into the wall.

"Too slow," Bullern laughed. Sakon leaned his head towards Tayuya, and whispered softly.

"We can't just stay here, we have to get moving," he whispered. Tayuya simply nodded as she thought of away. Her mind suddenly found one, and she pulled out her flute.

"What are you going to do girly, bore me to death?" Bullern chuckled.

"One, don't ever call me girly you fucker, and two, no, I have something else planned," Tayuya remarked to the questions. She put the flute to her lips and began to play a soft melody. Everything in front of Bullern disappeared, and he was being held by wires. His skin suddenly began to melt, and his eyes widened in fear. He didn't know what was happening, but he didn't like it. The others watched as he screamed and struggled against an invisible attacker.

"Nice one Tayuya, shall we get going?" Kidomaru asked. The others nodded and left the still screaming Bullern, hoping they were almost out of this place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kimimaro sighed heavily as the small wound from the Chidori was finally healed. "That takes care of that." He turned slightly to see a group of ninja coming after him. "Damn, Orochimaru, you are persistent." He smirked slightly as he stopped and touched the ground. "Dance of the Seedling Fern!" The same forest of bones attack he used on Sasuke emerged again, and impaled the ninja that were following him. He coughed slightly, blood splattering on one of the bones. "Damn illness." He ignored the pain again and began to maneuver through the bones until he reached the other side. He then ran again, and could feel the chakra signature of the others not too far ahead and above him. "I'm almost there."

"Almost where," a voice spoke from in front of him. He stopped as he saw the small figure that was with Orochimaru back in the main audience room.

"You're Bladeno," Kimimaro spoke softly.

"You know my name, how flattered I am," Bladeno laughed. Kimimaro gritted his teeth as he thought of away to get out, he had to find the others.

"I don't have time to fucking play with you," Kimimaro growled.

"Aw, you are mean," Bladeno pouted. "Well, if you won't attack, then allow me to make the first move." He held up his hands, and tiny blades began to emerge from his fingertips, this bizarre effect was a kekkei genkai similar to the Shikotsumyaku of the Kaguya clan. But instead of growing, strengthening, and hardening the bones, Bladeno's clan could make blades come out of any part of their body. "Like my kekkei genkai?" Kimimaro took a step back as he waited for the attack. "Secret Ninja Art: Blade Rain Attack!" Bladeno jumped into the air and aimed his hands down. He then shot wave after wave of blades out of his fingertips. Kimimaro lend back slightly and his bones began to grow out of his body.

"Dance of the Larch!" Kimimaro commanded. The same attack that stopped Sasuke's Chidori, stopped the attack in its tracks. After the blades were completely stopped and destroyed, Kimimaro's bones returned into his body. Bladeno landed on the ground with a frown.

"Not too shabby," Bladeno muttered. "But, I won't lose so easily."

"Sorry, but I have somewhere to be," Kimimaro smirked. He touched the ground again and gave a soft smile, "Dance of the Seedling Fern!" The bones rose out of the ground like previous and were charging at Bladeno. He held his arms up and blades began to form out of his body, curving and twisting in order to make a type of armor surrounding his entire body.

"Secret Ninja Art: Armor of Blades!" Bladeno commanded. The bones stopped once they touched the armor, but didn't disappear, which Bladeno realized. "Fuck!"

"Don't…worry," Kimimaro coughed. "The bones will vanish in a while, then you are free. But for now, I'm going to take my leave." Kimimaro chuckled slightly, which was unusual, but he just outsmarted another weak ninja. He then ran through the bones and headed for where the others were at. The only thing he could hear in the background was the angry voice of the trapped Bladeno.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! GET THESE FUCKING BONES OFF OF ME!" Bladeno continued to holler from his confine. But, Kimimaro just ignored him as he continued on his little run to escape the sound village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The others continued to run, until a familiar white haired teen appeared in front of them. "Kimimaro, you're alright," Kidomaru commented.

"Yes, I managed to get away," Kimimaro nodded.

"Alright, enough talking shitheads, we must get the fuck out of here," Tayuya advised.

"You need to watch that language Tayuya, it doesn't fit a girl such as yourself," Jirobo commented.

"I don't give a fuck you stupid fatass," Tayuya growled.

"Let's just focus on getting out of here, and then killing each other," Sakon said.

"You're right, let's get moving," Kimimaro said. He then turned and began to head out of the building, closely followed by the others. They entered into a forest and began to jump across the tree branches, hoping to reach the border of sound territory, where they would be home free. Kidomaru glanced back to see another larger group of sound ninja approach them.

"Man, these fuckers are really persistent, but, I know how to stop them," Kidomaru grinned. He did a few hand signs and took his head back. "Spider Bind!" he shot a large web at the group which ensnared them all, making them fall hard to the ground. He then took out an exploding tag and tied it around a kunai. He then spun a spider net around the handle and tossed it beside the net, letting go of the net in the process. He then turned and continued to run after the others.

"What took you so long spider freak?" Tayuya asked.

"Taking out some trash characters," Kidomaru replied. Before anyone could ask what he meant, there was a loud explosion a ways back, prompting Kidomaru to smirk. "That's what I meant."

"There's the border," Sakon exclaimed. The others turned to where he was pointing and saw a border tower not to far ahead.

"I'll break them," Jirobo told the others as he jumped ahead of them. He took his right arm back, while he took some exploding tags out of his left pocket. He then sent a punch and ripped through the entire tower, causing it to cave in. While doing so, he laid the exploding tag on the top of the rubble and continued jumping a little ways. He then glanced back to see a few sound ninja, that were stationed at the tower, prepare to charge. He did a single hand sign, and the tag exploding, killing the sound ninja in an instant. The others finally caught up to him, and congratulated him.

"Nice one fatass," Tayuya commented.

"Ya, you really nailed those trash characters," Kidomaru congratulated.

"Enough talk, let's continue on to the village," Kimimaro told the others. They nodded and followed him closely as they headed for the nearest village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A tall blonde in an orange and black type clothing, and a hitai-ate that showed the symbol of the leaf. He had distinct whisker like marks on his face as he gave a slight yawn, his name was Naruto Uzumaki. He was currently in a village that his mother used to live. His mother was Kushina Uzumaki, a former ninja of the Land of the Whirlpool, and wife to his heroic father, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. He was still wondering why he got his mothers last name instead of his fathers. He tried looking around the town and finding out all about his mother, but little information was obtained. "Man, I'm so tired, maybe I should head to a hotel and get some sleep." He had arrived at the village very early this morning, and wasted no time in searching since he found about his mother, that he didn't even think about checking into a hotel. He continued to walk until he bumped into someone and fell onto the ground with a thud. "Sorry," Naruto said as he raised his eyes to look at who he ran into. She was an average height female with red hair and a weird hat. She wore a white robe thing, with a purple snake looking thing around her waist. Realization dawned on him as he notice who the girl he bumped into.

"It's okay," the girl said, but she too stopped when she saw who was in front of her. Sure, he was taller, and looked a whole lot stronger, but the wild blonde hair and whisker like marks gave him away. He was that shithead that was with that lazy shithead she ran into two and a half years ago. They both raised their hands at the same time and pointed at each other, their mouths almost hitting the floor. "YOU!" they screamed in unison, ignoring the looks they were sure to receive.

* * *

Naruto: I've been alone all my life, no friends, until I met the ones I know as my friends now. I wish I wasn't so lonely.

Tayuya: At least you had someone, I had no one when I was in the sound, except maybe the Sound 5, but that was it.

Naruto: Maybe we can be friends?

Tayuya: Maybe.

Mysterious voices: This is as far as you go, I'll make you pay you brats for defying Orochimaru-sama!

Naruto: You won't hurt my preciouss people, whoever you guys are. I'll fight and defeat you both, come on, let's take these guys down Tayuya.

Tayuya: Right!

Naruto: Next time: "Naruto and Tayuya's Tag Team Battle in the Moonlight!"

Naruto & Tayuya: We're going to win!

A/N: Well, that was chapter 2, and I it was good. And just so you guys know, and not ask, those are Naruto's real parents names. Any way, I was wondering if the other Sound 4 ninja should be paired up with a girl or not, none of the ones mentioned previous chapter though. Some choices would be Anko, Kurenai, and Ayame. Just tell my who and who, and it could be any girl from the anime or manga, it doesn't matter. But if you think they should just be alone, then please tell me so. Well, that's the end, please review now, I would like to know what you think, till next time, bye.


	3. Tag Team Battle in the Moonlight!

Disclaimer: I only own Kenian, Kleinan, and Kelian. I don't own the other Naruto characters.

A/N: Well, that was chapter 3, and I hope it was good. I know its been a while, but I finally got this one done. Well, you know the drill, read and review.

* * *

Chapter 3

Naruto and Tayuya's Tag Team Battle in the Moonlight!

Naruto had a face of shock as he continued to stare at the red head in front of him. She growled at the boy, her eyes narrowing a bit. "What the fuck are you staring at shithead?!" Naruto quickly turned his eyes away from her. Accidentally gazing at her chest, or more specifically, her breast, which he had no idea, was making him drool. "Stop staring at my breast you fucking pervert, I'm not ever going to sleep with you, and that's final!" the red head screeched with furry.

"What's with all the yelling?" a soft and cold voice asked. The two glanced towards the voice, Naruto's eyes growing even bigger.

"Y-You're alive?" Naruto questioned. Kimimaro stopped as he glanced at the blonde.

"Yes, the whole Sound 5 is alive," Kimimaro questioned. Naruto suddenly jumped up and pointed at Kimimaro, Tayuya, and the rest of the Sound 5 who had entered the area.

"Where the fuck is Sasuke-teme?" Naruto growled.

"Easy now there fox, we are no longer part of the sound," Kimimaro replied. The others looked at Kimimaro with a confused look.

"Fox?" they all questioned, not sure why he called the young boy fox.

"Forget it," Naruto quickly clarified, his eyes glaring daggers into Kimimaro's own. The white haired teen saw this, and realized that he shouldn't say anything.

"Yeah, it was nothing," Kimimaro said. He glanced back to Naruto and walked over to him. "Since you are going after Sasuke, and we have some unfinished business with sound, maybe we should team up." Naruto thought for a while, his mind racing on what to do with these guys.

"Sure, I guess I could use your help," Naruto nodded to himself. "Why did you guys leave sound anyway?"

"Let's just say I'm tired of being used by that snake bastard," Kimimaro said.

"Sounds good to me," Naruto commented. "Where are you guys going?"

"Going to get a hotel for tonight," Jirobo finally said.

"I was going to go get one to, maybe we could stay in the same one," Naruto suggested.

"Fine with me," Kidomaru agreed.

"Yeah, let's go get a hotel then," Sakon said as he began walking in the direction of one.

"I don't see why we need this fucking shithead," Tayuya snarled.

"Calm down Tayuya, maybe if you got to know him, he might not be so bad," Kidomaru said.

"Yeah, we could end up finding a village to live in after this," Kimimaro agreed.

"Yeah, whatever," Tayuya growled as she walked off after the others. "I'll try and get to know him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto waited patiently for Kimimaro to get their rooms finalized. To save money, they decided to share rooms. Naruto didn't like that very much, he had to share a room with other members of the fucking sound 5, which he didn't want. Kimimaro walked back and stood in front of the group. "The room assignments are here. Jirobo and Kidomaru will share a room. Sakon and Ukon will share a room with Naruto." He paused for a while when he saw Naruto glance at the pale faced boy and his eyes widened.

"I have to stay with that gay fucker," Naruto breathed.

"I'm not gay you stupid fucking bastard!" Sakon screeched. Ukon stifled a laugh from inside Sakon, while Tayuya openly laughed.

"Hah, at least someone else thinks you are a gay fucker," Tayuya breathed.

"I'll kill you both if you don't stop with this gay business," Sakon growled. "You two are too much a like for your own good." Tayuya scoffed as she glared at Naruto.

"Yeah right, I'm not like this leaf shithead at all," she snarled. Kimimaro sighed as he walked in between the group.

"That's enough, Tayuya has her own room as do I," Kimimaro said. He then handed everyone a key to the room they were to be staying in. "Now, you all can do whatever it is you want, just don't stay out late. We have to head out tomorrow morning."

"Yes mom," Ukon muttered.

"What did you call me," Kimimaro growled as he glanced at the wad of purple hair behind Sakon's head.

"Nothing," Ukon said sweetly. Kimimaro shook his head and began to leave.

"Oh, and don't get in any trouble, or I'll fucking kill you for messing up our plan," Kimimaro called back as he left the hotel.

"Man, he must have been real fun at parties," Naruto muttered.

"He never went to parties," Kidomaru said. "He was a fucking goody two shoes, not wanting to get on Orochimaru-teme's bad side."

"Makes sense," Naruto nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go find something to eat," Jirobo stated.

"You don't need anything else fatass," Tayuya said.

"Watch your mouth Tayuya," Jirobo reprimanded.

"Whatever, just go get some fucking food for your fatass," Tayuya scoffed as she turned and walked out of the hotel.

"I'll never get used to her mouth," Jirobo muttered as he scratched his head. "Well, I'll be seeing you guys later," Jirobo said. He then turned and followed after Tayuya and into the streets of the village.

"I'll be off too," Kidomaru said. "What will you two do?"

"I'm going to get ramen," Naruto said excitedly.

"And I'm going to go see if they still have the new Icha Icha Paradise book," Sakon giggled.

"Yes! What a great idea!" Ukon cheered.

"I can't believe it, you guys read the same books that ero-sennin writes," Naruto said with his mouth open.

"Ero-sennin?" Sakon asked.

"Yeah, his real name is Jiraiya, but I call him ero-sennin since he is a pervert," Naruto said.

"Wait, you know the great Jiraiya-sama, writer of the best books on the planet," Sakon said in shock.

"Uh…yeah," Naruto stuttered with a sweatdrop forming on his head.

"Oh man, you got to introduce me to him," Sakon said with a big smile. Kidomaru sighed as he stepped beside Sakon and punched him into the ground.

"You need to shut up you fucking pervert," Kidomaru hissed. Sakon had swirls in his eyes, as well as Ukons.

"Y-Yes, I'll be on my way," Sakon stuttered as he crawled at of the hotel and headed towards a book stand.

"Well, I'll see you later," Kidomaru told Naruto, as he too left the hotel.

"Well, time for some ramen," Naruto said with a big grin as he ran out of the hotel and towards the nearest ramen stand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat at the ramen stand, and gulped down his 10th bowl of ramen in an instant. "Man, ramen is so good!" he exclaimed.

"You know, you're fucking disgusting," a voice mumbled from behind him. Naruto glanced back to see the familiar red hair of Tayuya.

"Oh, it's you," Naruto grumbled.

"What the fuck does that mean shithead!" Tayuya screamed.

"Jeez, no need to shout," Naruto whined.

"Just shut the fuck up," Tayuya growled. "And hurry up and pay for that ramen will you. I want to go to the park."

"So, go by yourself," Naruto said as he pulled out his frog wallet.

"You are going with me you shithead," Tayuya hissed.

"Whoa Tayuya, I didn't know you were in love with me," Naruto said with surprise.

"You fucking wish," Tayuya growled. "I just want to get to know you, is that a fucking problem."

"No, no, I was just kidding anyway," Naruto said quickly.

"Whatever shithead," Tayuya snarled as she turned away from the blond. "Just hurry the fuck up."

"Okay, okay, I'm already done," Naruto said. He was now standing by Tayuya, waiting for her lead.

"What the fuck are you just standing around for?!" she half asked, half screamed.

"Aren't we going to the park?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…yeah," Tayuya said quickly. "Let's get going shithead."

"All right, you don't have to say that do you?" Naruto asked.

"I can say whatever the fuck I want," Tayuya hissed. Naruto sighed as he followed the red head to the park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two figures kneeled in the shadows of the trees as they watched Tayuya and Naruto enter the park. "Well, looks like we found one of those traitors brother," the first one said.

"Yeah, this will be easier than we thought," the second one said. They both had tanish skin, with black eyes. The first one had a scar down his left cheek, while the second had a scar down his right cheek. They also both had facial hair beginning to grow on their chins, giving them a rugged appearance. They wore sound robes, similar to the sound 5's own robes.

"Well, shall we make our presence known?" the first man asked.

"Not so fast Kenian," the second man said. "We'll wait till they are the only ones out here. And since it is close to midnight, that won't take too long."

"Whatever you say Kleinan," Kenian said. The two men jumped through the trees, keeping a close watch on their prey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Tayuya stopped near an old bench in the middle of the park. The moon shined brightly overhead, and lit up the faces of the two ninja. She glanced to the blond and sighed. "So, tell me about yourself, shi-I mean Naruto," she quickly clarified. Had too look like she was interested after all. Damn Kimimaro making her get to know this blond fucker.

"Not much to say," Naruto sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tayuya asked. "How about your family, your life in the village."

"I don't have a family anymore. I found out only recently that my dad was the 4th hokage, and my mom was a ninja from the land of whirlpool, her name was Kushina Uzumaki," Naruto told the red head.

"Ah, so your dad was the legendary 4th hokage, must be pretty nice," Tayuya said.

"Um…yeah," Naruto said.

"So, what about your life?" Tayuya asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Naruto said.

"Come on shithead, I asked you a question and you better fucking answer it," Tayuya growled. Naruto sighed as he glanced up at the full moon hanging above their heads.

"I'm hated in the village," Naruto finally said. That hit Tayuya hard as she turned to gaze at the moon as well.

"What about those shitheads that tried to help you get back Sasuke-teme?" Tayuya asked.

"They are like some of my few friends," Naruto replied. He then glanced sideways at her.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Pretty much the same," Tayuya admitted. "I grew up with the village scorning me, ignoring me, and whatever else they wanted to do. I ended up acting mean and rude towards people, trying to get attention. After a few months they got tired of it and literally threw me out of the village. I mean, those perverts had their fingers all over my breast and pussy when they threw me out. They even dared to rape me and leave me broken out in the middle of nowhere. It was awful."

"I'm sorry about that Tayuya," Naruto said. "So, that's probably when Orochimaru found you, huh?"

"Yeah, he said he could help me get back at the village and fuckers who dared to rape and fuck me," Tayuya admitted. "So, I accepted the offer, and ended up killing them all."

"Serves them right I say, raping an innocent girl," Naruto said.

"Yeah, well, I try not to think about it anymore," Tayuya said.

"I just got beat up till I was bleeding all over, and almost dying each and every time. It was thanks to the old man that I never did," Naruto said.

"Old man?" Tayuya asked.

"Yeah, the 3rd Hokage," Naruto revealed. Tayuya froze briefly at the name of this old man who helped this boy. Wasn't it the same name of the one she helped kill?

"Oh, uh, he sounds like a great man," Tayuya said, forcing a small smile.

"Yeah, he was," Naruto grinned. "Hey, Tayuya?"

"Yeah," Tayuya asked.

"Maybe, I don't know, we can be friends," Naruto stated. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but, it seems we have a lot in common, and I would like to be your friend."

"Sure shithead, I just hope you don't get mad like Jirobo for my cussing. Or I'll tear you a fucking new one," Tayuya warned.

"Y-Yeah, whatever you say Tayuya-chan," Naruto said without realizing what he said. That one simple suffix made Tayuya blush crimson.

"Isn't that sweet," a cold voice said from somewhere near by. The two ninja turned to see two look a like men standing near them. They wore a headband for sound, as well as the robes.

"Yeah, I never thought I would see the day Tayuya blushed," the second man snickered.

"S-Shut the fuck up you assholes," Tayuya growled. Naruto glanced at her, and could see the blush on the red heads face.

"How did I make you blush?" Naruto asked.

"Moron, do you even realize what you called me?" Tayuya asked.

"Uh…Tayuya…chan," Naruto said slowly. The word making him blush as well.

"It's nothing like that," Naruto tried to reason.

"Whatever you say," the first man laughed.

"Who are you fuckers anyway?" Naruto asked.

"We are the deadly twins," the first man said. "Kenian."

"And I'm he's brother, Kleinan," the second man said.

"What do you fucking twins want?" Tayuya asked.

"Well, Orochimaru-sama ordered us to kill the traitors, the Kyuubi brat being a plus," Kenian said.

"Kyuubi brat?" Tayuya asked. She turned to face the blond, who was looking at the ground.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Kleinan mockingly asked. "This brat has had the Kyuubi sealed into him by the 4th hokage."

"Your father," Tayuya said. Naruto simply nodded.

"I would understand if you didn't want to be my friend," Naruto said.

"Who gives a fuck what you have in your body, after spending time with you, I realized you aren't that bad. Not some stupid bastard fur ball is going to change anything," Tayuya clarified.

"**Okay, that's it, one of you can call me fur ball, but when two do, it's going to be hell,"** Kyuubi roared within Naruto's mind.

"_Easy now fur ball," _Naruto said.

"**Shut up you stupid idiot, and let me at this bitch," **Kyuubi growled.

"_I said calm down, you don't need to get violent," _Naruto tried to reason. He heard a loud huff, and the giant body of the fox shifting till he was lying down.

"**Fine, I'll let it slide just this once," **Kyuubi grumbled. Naruto sighed as he turned back to the ninjas before them.

"Well, I'm not letting you hurt one of my new precious people," Naruto snarled. "I'll protect Tayuya, and those other so called traitors. Because they don't seem so bad to me."

"Whatever, we'll take you down," Kenian roared. He and his brother did a few hand seals, "Merging Kekkei Genkai technique! Body Fusion!" The bodies of the two twins began to slide together, and fused into a larger being. He had the same type of face, but his muscles were bigger, and he looked like he could crush an entire army in no time.

"Now, let's get started," the new figure said. "You can call me Kelian now, or your executioner, it's up to you."

"Yeah right, we'll take you down," Naruto challenged. He ran forward and did a familiar hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 4 more Naruto's appeared beside the original as they charged the man. Kelian smiled slightly as he got into a fighting stance and waited.

"Taijutsu of the Mergana Clan! Hundred Fists!" Kelian commanded. He took his hands back and punched rapidly, destroying the clones, and then pounded against the real one, sending him hard into the ground. Tayuya snarled as she bit her thumb and did some hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Tayuya commanded. In a few seconds, her three Doki were standing in front of her. She then pulled out her flute, and smirked at her opponents. "Now, what should I play?" She put her finger to her chin and began to think. "How about I play a song I simply titled, the Final Requiem of Twins." Kelian took a step back as the red head put the flute to her lips and began to play a soft tune. The Doki let out a roar and charged the huge man. The large one with the huge club attacked first, taking the weapon back and smashing it upwards, sending the ninja flying high. The huge one then grabbed the Doki who couldn't use his arms and tossed him fast into the flying ninja. Sending him higher.

The last Doki jumped up the nearest tree, and then jumped at Kelian, and smashed his fist into the ninja, his sharp weapon attached to the fist ripping the ninja as well. Kelian hit the tree and collapsed onto the ground. "I did it," Tayuya smirked. Naruto glanced at her and gave a small smile.

"Nice job," Naruto congratulated. He got up and walked over to the ninja to make sure he was dead. He lifted the man over, and watched in horror as the wound began to heal itself. He hadn't seen this move since his fight with Kabuto. "The hell." Naruto backed away and stared at the man as his eyes opened and he slowly got up.

"As long as we share a body, and our cells are still intact, we can always heal minor wounds like this," Kelian laughed. "You would have to obliterate every cell in our body to kill us, or damage enough of our cells to incapacitate us."

"Damn it," Naruto growled. The man ran forward and smashed the ground where the two were standing. When the smoke cleared there was a huge crater, the chakra returning into the large mans body. He glanced backwards to see Naruto and Tayuya glaring at him. "I got an idea," Naruto whispered softly to Tayuya.

"Well, my attack didn't work, so I'll listen to anything," Tayuya admitted.

"Okay, I have a jutsu that will accomplish what we need, all you have to do is to distract him until its ready," Naruto told the red head. Tayuya simply nodded at the plan.

"All right, I'll do it," she said. Naruto jumped into the trees to prepare the attack.

"Running away are we," Kelian smirked. He began to jump after the boy, but a large club smashed against his face and sent him spiraling into the ground. "Damn, forgot about you bitch."

"I'm your opponent," Tayuya smirked.

"You, this should be easy," Kelian laughed. Tayuya growled as she put her flute to her lips.

"Illusionary Harmony!" she commanded. Kelian's eyes widened as he found himself suspended by wires.

"What the hell," he screeched. He glanced at his arms trying to break free, but his arms began to melt, making his eyes widen even bigger. "Help!" he screeched. His bones began to show, and made Kelian turn his face away in horror. His eyes scrunched up in pain as he felt his skin melt. "Stop it!" He started to send out his chakra, which was so overwhelming that Tayuya had to stop playing and put up her arms to block the flow. The illusion had stopped in the process of doing this. Kelian looked at his arms and sighed with relief. "Finally," he mumbled. He then glanced at the red head and growled. "I'll kill you!"

"Damn it, he broke my concentration," Tayuya hissed. She then played another song, and Kelian saw the summons open their mouths, and long ghost like snakes emerged from them.

"The hell," Kelian mumbled.

"Now, it's time to take some energy," Tayuya smiled. She played a fast song, making the Doki charge quickly at the stunned Kelian. When one of the ghost like snakes touched his body, he felt his energy leave him.

"What the fuck," Kelian said in shock. He jumped backwards to dodge the next one, and quickly kicked the armless Doki in the chest, which sent him into a tree, and disposed of him. He then dodged the one with the club, and sent an uppercut into his jaw, making him poof out of existence. "One more," he muttered. He ran forward and took his arm back. "Taijutsu of the Mergana Clan! Strong Fist Attack!" Tayuya saw the attack and played a few quick notes, making the last Doki bury under ground to dodge the attack.

"Ready," a voice said from behind her. She nodded slightly and played a few more notes. The last Doki came out of the ground to hit the man, who quickly jumped high into the air to dodge the attack.

"Close, but no cigar," Kelian laughed.

"You forgot about me!" a voice called from above him. He glanced up to see Naruto coming towards him with a huge chakra ball in his right hand, a clone of him holding the ball as well.

"The hell," Kelian said in shock as he saw the two Naruto's come towards him with the huge chakra ball.

"Odama Rasengan!" Naruto roared. The two Naruto's shoved the huge blue and white ball, with a little hint of red downwards, connecting with Kelian's body. The man let out a loud scream as they attack pushed him into the ground, creating a huge crater. When the smoke cleared, Naruto stood above a pile of smoking dust, the remains of Kelian. Naruto sighed as he collapsed onto the ground. Tayuya ran to him and lifted him up quickly.

"What was that," she asked the blond.

"That...was one of my most powerful attacks, the Odama Rasengan," Naruto said. Tayuya nodded simply as she turned the pile near her feet.

"That was fucking powerful, it turned his entire body into mere dust," Tayuya said in awe.

"Yeah, guess I put a little too much of Yuba's chakra into it," Naruto grinned.

"Well, at least we killed him," Tayuya said. "I think we should go back. It's past midnight already." Naruto nodded simply as Tayuya disengaged her last Doki. They then headed back to the hotel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Naruto opened his eyes slowly; feeling refreshed from the fight that only took place a few hours ago. He glanced to the side to see an arm over his body. "Tayuya," he whispered. He glanced to wear the arm belong to and saw Salon near him, his eyes still closed.

"Shit, it's the gay bastard," Naruto screeched. Upon laughed as he continued to read through an Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Looks like he likes you," Ukon continued to laugh as he flipped through the pages.

"Just shut up you pervert," Naruto said.

"Hey, don't knock being a pervert until you try it," Ukon told the blond.

"I've been around Jiraiya long enough to know about perverts," Naruto mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever," Ukon said. "Maybe when we get Sasuke back for you, we could go to the village, and you could introduce me to Jiraiya."

"Maybe, I was going to take Kimimaro back to get looked at by Tsunade, since you guys are helping us all, I don't see the problem," Naruto said. "You guys seem all right to me, and you are all pretty fun to hang out with. Except for the gay one right here. Hey! Get off me!" Sakon opened his eyes to see Naruto glaring at him.

"Huh, what are you doing in my bed?" Sakon questioned.

"Your bed, this is my fucking bed!" Naruto screamed.

"Huh?" Sakon stupidly asked.

"You were sleep walking last night, having dreams of Naruto were we," Ukon giggled.

"No, I was having dreams of that hot purple haired lady, who had a cursed seal on her neck," Sakon said.

"That sounds like Anko," Naruto breathed.

"Yeah, that's it, I met her before, man she was hot," Sakon giggled. "I would give anything to have her."

"You're just as scary as she is," Naruto grumbled.

"Whatever, maybe you could introduce me to her, you know, put in a good word for me," Sakon said.

"Yeah right, I'm not a dating service you bastard!" Naruto screamed. His eyes turned red as he glared at Sakon. "Now, GET OUT OF MY BED!" Sakon jumped a little as he got out of the bed.

"Uh…sorry," Sakon chuckled nervously.

"Sorry won't cut it. You got in my bed and tried to have sex with me, now you're going to pay," Naruto growled.

"I said I was dreaming about that hot Anko chick," Sakon said as he back away.

"I don't care," Naruto said. He then jumped out of bed and chased Sakon around the room, Ukon already getting out of the body before this.

"Hey get out here you two!" a voice yelled from the doorway. Ukon walked out slowly to see the others standing there waiting.

"Hi guys, they will be out in a second," Ukon said. He got to the side and motioned for them to do the same, which they did.

"What do you want?" Kidomaru asked.

"You'll see," Ukon answered. 10 seconds later, the body of Sakon was thrown out of the room and into the wall. Naruto walked out shortly after, his eyes red instead of blue.

"And I'll tell you again, NEVER, EVER, GET INTO MY BED!" Naruto shrieked. His eyes then turned to blue as he saw the others. "Morning," he said happily.

"Uh…morning," Jirobo muttered. He turned to see Sakon with swirls in his eyes.

"Yeah…morning," He muttered.

"I don't even want to know what happened," Tayuya said.

"Whatever," Kimimaro mumbled. "Naruto, would you carry Sakon so we can get going?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. He lifted up Sakon harshly and waited as Ukon got back into the body. "All right! Let's go!" The group then left the hotel, and then the village. Their next stop, Orochimaru's lair.

* * *

Tsunade: We haven't heard back from Naruto, he should be here. 

Kakashi: I got word that Itachi and Kisame are on the move.

Tsunade: All right! Kakashi, pick your team and go after Naruto, and Jiraiya you must go and stop Itachi and Kisame with your own team.

Kakashi & Jiraiya: Hai Tsunade-sama!

Naruto: Next time! Team Kakashi and Team Jiraiya! Setting out!

Tsunade: Failure is not an option.


	4. Team Kakashi and Team Jiraiya!

Disclaimer: The only knew characters I own, are Glein, and Leina. I don't own the others in this chapter.

A/N: Here is chapter 4, and I can just say it isn't as exciting as the last chapter, but this is like the calm before the storm of battles, so keep reading. Please read and review. Thanks too all those who have reviewed and read my story, it means a lot. Enough from me, now read on.

* * *

Chapter 4

Team Kakashi and Team Jiraiya! Setting out!

Tsunade sat in the chair, and stared at the pile of paper in front of her with hatred. "Who in their fucking mind designed stupid paper work," she grumbled. "I need something to happen, anything." A few seconds after she said that, a figure in a birds mask appeared in front of her.

"Hokage-sama," the figure said in what was obviously a female's voice.

"What is it? And where is Naruto-baka?" Tsunade asked the ANBU.

"The boy has not yet returned from his week long leave," the ANBU said.

"WHAT!" Tsunade screamed in anger. "I give him one week, one fucking week, and he isn't even here!"

"Calm down Hokage-sama, I sent someone to go after him, he should be here any second," the ANBU said. Tsunade let out a sigh as she lend back in her chair. After a few minutes, she looked up at the sound of someone entering the room. It was an ANBU male wearing a fox's mask, behind him was a female Jonin with purple hair and a tan coat.

"What news?" Tsunade asked the two.

"We followed the little maggot to said village, and we saw him leaving with what looked to be 5 sound ninja," the purple haired Jonin said.

"Which way were they heading Anko," Tsunade asked quickly, fear evident in her voice.

"They looked to be going to sound country Hokage-sama," Anko replied.

"This isn't good, was he beaten badly?" Tsunade asked.

"No, not at all, he looked like he left with them freely," Anko clarified.

"Hmm…that's strange," Tsunade mumbled. "But still, he shouldn't even be going into sound country, I told him not to go after Sasuke alone."

"I can understand that Hokage-sama," Anko nodded.

"You two," Tsunade said, pointing at the two ANBU members. "I want you to go find Jiraiya, and Kakashi."

"Hai!" the two saluted before disappearing out of the room.

"What are you going to do lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked from the wall, her arms firmly around Tonton.

"I don't know really, but I have to do something, the Akatsuki are still out there after all," Tsunade answered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Shizune nodded. She then turned and left the room along with Anko.

"And if he tries to take on Orochimaru, he would be killed," Tsunade told herself as she glanced out the window. "Please Naruto-kun, please be all right, you have to become Hokage after all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi jumped through the trees on his way back to Konoha. He continually glanced back to make sure he wasn't followed. After a while, he finally saw the gates ahead of him. "Finally," he muttered to himself. He saw the ANBU standing at the gate as soon as he landed.

"Kakashi," the ANBU said in a woman's voice.

"Leina," Kakashi nodded as he walked forward.

"Your presence is required at Hokage-sama's tower," Leina told the copy ninja.

"Is that so, what ever for," Kakashi said, his revealed left eye occasionally staring back where he came from.

"It has to do with Naruto," Leina said. Kakashi froze as he stared fully at the ANBU member.

"That explains why they are on the move," Kakashi mumbled.

"Who's on the move?" Leina asked with confusion.

"It's nothing, but Naruto could be in serious trouble if he's out there all by himself," Kakashi said. "I'm going to see Tsunade-sama, thanks for the summons."

"No problem Kakashi," Leina nodded. She then disappeared from the gate, leaving it in silence. Kakashi sighed as he turned around and stared at where he had originally been at.

"I can't believe they are moving now," Kakashi whispered.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi was looking for the assigned man he had to question about Orochimaru. He walked through the streets carefully, his single uncovered eye glancing at everything as he passed. He stopped suddenly when he heard a crash, and the sound of a body falling onto the floor. Kakashi ran forward and stopped at the next block. He glanced around the corner and gasped, he found the man he was looking for, but he had a familiar shark faced ninja standing in front of him, as well as the Uchiha known as Itachi. "This isn't good," he grumbled as he strained to listen to what was happening._

"_Hey little guppy, you ran into me," Kisame said as he approached the down man._

"_I-I said I was sorry," the man stuttered. "I was in a hurry and didn't see you."_

"_Oh, was that so," Kisame laughed. "Well, you should pay more attention, or you could be killed."_

"_Don't worry Kisame, he is the man we are looking for," Itachi said._

"_Oh, he is, is he," Kisame whistled as he backed away. "Then, by all means Itachi, have at him." Itachi nodded as he walked forward and kneeled down in front of the man._

"_I want you to tell me where Orochimaru's lair is," Itachi commanded._

"_W-Why?" the man whined._

"_It's nothing of too much importance, there is just someone there we're looking for," Itachi replied._

"_His lair is right beside the mountain range inside Rice Country, which is at the end of the forest range across the boarder that is closet to the village of Hineankuge," the man told the man. Itachi gave a small grin, one of the few he ever gave._

"_Why, thanks for the information Glein-kun," Itachi spoke softly. He then got up and made his way past him, ignoring what was about to happen. Glein sighed softly, until he saw Kisame stop in front of him._

"_W-What do you want?" Glein asked. Kisame smiled as he grabbed the handle of his sword._

"_We don't need you to give away the location of his lair to others, he wouldn't like that you gave us this information anyway," Kisame said. Glein paled as he backed away._

"_Fuck, I need to get out of here," Glein spoke quickly._

"_Don't worry, I'll help you," Kisame said with a smile._

"_Really?" Glein asked._

"_Yes, I'll help you too the after life," Kisame said as he took his sword and decapitated Glein's head, blood spraying everywhere on the ground. Kisame placed his sword back on his back, and began to follow Itachi, on their way to Rice Country, and their final prize, Naruto. Kakashi watched the whole thing and backed away slowly._

"_Damn, why do they want to go to Orochimaru's lair, are they finally going after Sasuke instead of Naruto," Kakashi wondered. "I better go tell Tsunade-sama, at least I got information on Orochimaru's location." He then turned and sprinted back to Konoha, his eye glancing back, and he saw Itachi from the distance glaring at him. "Damn," he mumbled as he increased his speed._

_End Flashback_

Kakashi sighed as he turned and headed into the village, and towards the Hokage tower, wondering what they would have to do the whole way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi entered the Hokage's room and glanced around. Tsunade was sited behind her old seat, while Jiraiya was leaning against the window. "Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said.

"Good, now we can get started with the mission briefings," Tsunade nodded.

"So, what are the missions?" Kakashi asked.

"We've got word from Anko, that Naruto is among the sound ninja that infiltrated our village and took Sasuke," Tsunade replied.

"Then, we need to go rescue him," Kakashi said.

"I have no need to worry, it seems he is going with them of his own free will," Tsunade sighed. "The only problem is that they are heading for the sound." Kakashi froze as to what Glein had told Itachi before they killed him. Jiraiya caught this and turned his attention fully on the copy ninja.

"What is it Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade saw the look too, and stared at him with curiosity.

"That man you sent me after, Glein of the sound," Kakashi began. "I found him, but he was being confronted by Itachi and Kisame." The other two froze as the glanced at each other. "They asked where Orochimaru's lair, and once he told them, they killed him."

"So, that means that the Akatsuki are on the move again, and they're heading for Naruto," Jiraiya commented. "This is bad, even if he had help from those other ninja with him, they can't stand up to their power."

"You're right," Kakashi nodded.

"Damn, this changes my plan," Tsunade grumbled. "I was going to have you both go get Naruto, but with Itachi and Kisame closing in, we need two teams."

"I'll lead a team and go after Itachi and Kisame," Jiraiya said as he got off the wall. Tsunade nodded as she turned to Kakashi.

"You'll then form a team and go after Naruto," Tsunade said. "And if need be, you will aid them in bringing back Sasuke."

"Understood Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said. He disappeared out of the room, leaving the two sannin.

"Don't worry Tsunade," Jiraiya told the woman. "I'll take care of Itachi and Kisame, and maybe even find out some more information on the Akatsuki. Tsunade nodded as she watched Jiraiya leave the room. She gave a heavy sigh as she lend back in her chair.

"I hope you are okay Naruto-kun," Tsunade whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi found two of his chosen team at the barbeque place. Kakashi walked in, and saw Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji eating some barbeque. "Shikamaru, Choji," Kakashi said simply. The three turned to glance at the copy ninja.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn. Before he could answer, he saw Jiraiya entering as well.

"Funny, seeing you here Kakashi, guess you had close to the same idea as me," the white haired sannin said.

"I guess," Kakashi said. He then turned fully to the two he was looking for. "Shikamaru and Choji, you two will accompany me on a retrieval mission."

"What kind of retrieval mission?" Choji asked.

"Naruto, he and a few sound ninja have headed to Orochimaru's lair, to supposedly get Sasuke back, and we are to go and help them," Kakashi explained.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "But, if it's for Naruto, then I'm all in."

"Same here," Choji nodded.

"Good, meet me at the gate in 2 hours," Kakashi told the team.

"Right," the two nodded in unison.

"And as for you Ino," Jiraiya said. "You'll be accompanying me on a mission to stop two missing ninja who are on their way to Orochimaru's lair to capture Naruto."

"W-What, me?" Ino asked. "I'm not good in a fight."

"You'll be fine," Jiraiya smiled. "Meet me at the gate in 2 hours as well, I need to go tell the other members of this team." Ino nodded as both Jiraiya and Kakashi left in search of their next members. After a few hours of searching they found Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Lee, Neji, and Tenten all in the same spot. Sakura and Lee were talking together, while Tenten tried to get Neji to notice her. Kakashi cleared his voice as he approached the group. They all turned as they approached.

"We are here to tell you some important information," Kakashi began. "Neji, Kiba, and Lee, you three are to accompany me and the other two members on a mission to go get Naruto. You will, if need be, help him and those he's with in capturing and bringing back Sasuke."

"So, he's going to Orochimaru's lair, but who is with him?" Neji asked.

"You three should know them, they are the ones who took Sasuke away from the village," Kakashi said.

"Wait! I thought they were dead," Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, we'll find out what happened when we see them," Kakashi said. "They are helping Naruto, so don't fight with them, they are our allies now I guess."

"Hai!" the three exclaimed. Akamaru let out a low bark in agreement.

"Meet at the gate in 2 hours," Kakashi said before disappearing.

"Now, you remaining four, we'll accompany me and Ino on a mission to stop two members of Akatsuki who are on their way to Orochimaru's lair to capture Naruto," Jiraiya explained.

"Right, I'll help save Naruto-kun," Hinata said confidently.

"Do these two happen to be Itachi and Kisame?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Jiraiya nodded grimly.

"All right, I'll keep them away from Naruto," Sakura said.

"Yeah, I'm in too," Tenten nodded.

"Let's get started," Shino commented.

"Okay, meet at the gate in 2 hours," Jiraiya told the four ninja. They then left, shortly before Jiraiya did as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little bit after the two hours were up, the two teams stood at their gates. Sakura stood there gaping at Kakashi for most of the time. "What the fuck sensei, you're actually on time," she commented in awe.

"Hey, I'm not always late," Kakashi grumbled.

"Don't give me that bullshit lie!" Sakura yelled.

"Easy now," Tsunade told the two. "These missions are very delicate, and are under the S-rank classification. If all goes well, we might have new members to our village, as well as Sasuke back. And maybe even the death of at least one of those fucking Akatsuki members."

"Right!" the others shouted pretty much in unison.

"Good luck, and remember, failure is not an option," Tsunade told them. The teams nodded before leaving in their respectable directions. Tsunade sighed as she glanced up at the monument of the 4th Hokage, "Don't worry, your son will be safe." She then turned and headed back for her office, and her fucking paper work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto took a deep breath as he stood on a cliff facing the tall tower next to the mountains. "We made it, Orochimaru's lair."

"About fucking time, I was getting really fed up with this forest," Tayuya grumbled.

"Easy Tayuya," Jirobo tried to calm.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do," Tayuya hissed.

"We're here to fight Sasuke and Orochimaru, not each other," Kimimaro commented.

"Right," Naruto said with a nod. "Come on Tayuya-ch…I mean Tayuya, let's get going." Everyone heard what Naruto was about to call Tayuya, well, except for said girl. The blond and red headed ninjas ran down into the forest, leaving a stunned group.

"Did Naruto actually almost call Tayuya, Tayuya-chan," Sakon whistled.

"It doesn't matter," Kimimaro quickly said, composing himself. "Let's just get going." The others nodded and began to follow the two loud mouths. Sakon quickly turned to face Kimimaro, Ukon was out part way as well.

"We have a favor," Sakon said.

"What is it?" Kimimaro asked.

"When we find my sister, Meakon, I want to fight her, no one else will," Sakon said seriously.

"She is the strongest member of the new sound 4, I think I should fight her," Kimimaro said.

"She's my sister, I have a score to settle with her anyway," Sakon said.

"Fine, when we meet your sister, she is all yours," Kimimaro told the pale faced ninja. Sakon nodded as he ran after the others. Kimimaro stood back a little while longer beforeA running into the forest as well.

* * *

Naruto: We've made it at last.

Kimimaro: Don't get cocky yet, we have to take out these 4 ninja now.

Naruto: This'll take forever.

Jirobo: You go after Sasuke, we'll handle these guys.

Naruto: All right just don't die.

Sakon: Look at who you're talking to.

Naruto: Next time: Enter the Sound 4!

Tayuya: It's going to be awsome.

Kidomaru: Yeah, so don't miss it.


	5. Enter the Sound 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone knew, they are pretty much the same as the other disclaimers.

A/N: Here is chapter 5, I'm really getting into this. The real fights begin next chapter. And just so you know, each chapter, I'll focus on a single fight until they are done, hard to do multiple in all the chapters. The only ones that will do that are for the most part Itachi and Kisame, who the team after them will be in the chapters since they still need to catch up and find those two. I hope that made sense. Now, read and review please.

* * *

Chapter 5

Enter the Sound 4!

The gates of the tower came into view, as the six ninja approached. Standing outside were about 2 dozen ninja keeping guard. "Look's like we got company up ahead," Kidomaru said.

"Then let's fucking blow them away," Tayuya commented.

"Don't worry, I can take care of them," Kidomaru smirked. He took a big breath of air as he began to do some hand seals, "Spider Web Bind!" He then shot out a wide range web substance that captured the group of sound ninja and bounded them to the ground. "Now it's time to finish off this trash characters, Golden Spider Spikes!" He shot out multiple golden liquids, which hardened as soon as they entered into the air. He grabbed the set of 20 sharp weapons and smiled at the ninja that were struggling with their nets. "20 characters and 20 weapons, a perfect number." He took the 20 weapons back and tossed them with 100 accuracy. Each spike punctured and killed all 20 of the enemy ninja. "Game over."

"Not bad spider freak," Tayuya commented.

"We don't have time for this, let's enter the compound," Kimimaro suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say mom," Sakon sighed.

"Call me that again and I'll shove your brother up your fucking ass and then kill you," Kimimaro growled.

"Fine," Sakon huffed as they approached the tower.

"Kimimaro?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?" the white haired teen answered with his own question.

"How many floors does this place have? Just curious," Naruto replied.

"6 single room floors going up in like a spiral type structure," Kimimaro told the blond. "Each room is as big as a two-three story house."

"Wow," Naruto whistled.

"Yeah, I have a filling we'll run into some problems on the way up," Kimimaro commented.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded in agreement. They stopped at the entrance, ignoring the bloody mess left from Kidomaru's spikes.

"So, we going to do this or not?" Jirobo asked.

"Yeah, let's go fucking kill them!" Tayuya cheered. Naruto glanced at Tayuya and smiled slightly. No matter what anybody said, he was getting used to all of them, most importantly was Tayuya. He didn't know what it was about her, but he actually liked her strong girl type attitude. She was different than Sakura, and not as shy as Hinata.

"Let's go," Kimimaro commanded as he walked into the first floor of the tower. Naruto broke out of his trance and followed the others inside. When Naruto entered inside, he gave a soft whistle. Kimimaro wasn't kidding, the first floor room could be its own house. He looked around the room, and saw that the room was mostly rocky, with stone boulders set in different places around the room.

"Nice place," Jirobo commented as he walked forward, following the others.

"Earth Style! Stone Missile Jutsu!" a voice commanded into the room. The others turned and saw a huge stone shaped missile charging towards them. Jirobo saw this and quickly ran to the front of the group whiled doing some hand seals.

"Earth Wall Land Flip!" Jirobo commanded. He then slammed the ground and flipped up a stone like wall, which blocked the missile, creating a huge explosion of rock and debris. A figure jumped into the middle of the room as the stone wall fell back into its place on the ground.

"Nice move," the new figure commented. The others had seen him before, except for Naruto. The man in front of them was wearing a white robe thing like the sound 5 were wearing. He also had the same purple snake like ring wrapped around his waist.

"You," Jirobo growled as he got into a straight position.

"Yes, it's me, the 1st member of the Sound 4, Bullern," the large man introduced himself. "I'm sorry losers, I can't let you pass," Bullern chuckled.

"You'll fucking let us pass you fucker!" Tayuya hollered. Bullern just laughed as he stared at the red head.

"You have a naughty mouth, maybe I should do something about it," Bullern laughed. "Maybe I'll have my way with you once I kill your little pals." Tayuya was about to charge in, until Naruto stepped in front of her.

"Don't insult one of my friends, or I'll kill you," Naruto growled.

"Whatever you say blonde," Bullern laughed.

"You guys go," Jirobo told the others. They all turned to him with confused expressions.

"What do you mean?" Kidomaru asked.

"I mean, I'll take care of this annoying person," Jirobo said as he got into a fighting stance. The others nodded and charged out of the room. "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Very well," Bullern laughed. He then got into a fighting stance as he prepared for battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next room the group entered was a forest type area. They couldn't even see the exit as they entered the massive area. Kidomaru quickly jumped into the trees to locate the exit. As he glanced around the area, he saw it straight ahead, and at the very top of the room. "Up there!" he called down to the others while pointing. Kimimaro nodded as he prepared to go.

"Come on down Kidomaru!" Sakon called up to the spider. Before the spider ninja could jump down with the others, a figure appeared on a branch nearby.

"Hell," he mumbled. The figure raised up his hands, and ten sharp blades began to form.

"Secret Ninja Art: Blade Gun Fire!" the figure commanded. He then shot out a furry of blades from his arms, similar to a machine gun. The attacks approached Kidomaru, who thought quickly.

"Spider Sticky Gold!" he commanded. He made the golden substance of his body extend from his pours, and created a simple armor type shield that stopped most of the blades, but same came through and knocked Kidomaru down from the branch. When he landed on the ground, the armor shattered, and blood dripped onto the ground. The group looked up to see a black robed figure above them.

"Hah, my blades can cut through most things, even your golden armor," the figure laughed. "Man, I love the sight of blood, especially a spider's blood." Kidomaru pushed himself up, and turned to the figure.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I forgot we never introduced ourselves," the figure chuckled. He then grabbed his black robe and tore it from his body. He was now wearing a simple blue shirt, with many holes around the body. His grey leggings were pretty much in the same state as well. "The name is Bladeno, and I'm the 2nd member of the Sound 4."

"We don't have time to play around with him either," Naruto grunted. "We have to find Sasuke-teme."

"Don't worry," Kidomaru grunted as he got back onto his feet. "I'll take care of this guy."

"Are you sure, you look hurt," Naruto said with concern.

"Your concern makes me warm inside, but I'll be fine," Kidomaru told the blond.

"If you are sure," Naruto said, still with some worry.

"Don't worry, I'm sure spider freak can handle this guy," Tayuya told Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Naruto nodded. The remaining 4 ninja then turned and ran toward the exit that Kidomaru pointed out earlier.

"So, you ready to get hurt badly?" Kidomaru asked as he got into a fighting stance.

"Just bring it on spidey," Bladeno chuckled as he got into his own fighting stance, preparing for the battle to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group entered the 3rd floor room, which was more normal than the other two. It had two stories too it however, with a balcony type ring above the floor, looking down onto the area. "I wonder who we'll meet here," Sakon commented. A little after he said that, a puppet appeared in front of them. Behind the puppet stood a female with a fancy red shirt, and purple pants. Her hair was straight, and her eyes had a striking resemblance to Sakon's own eyes. She also had pale skin, and purple hair like the twin brothers.

"Welcome to my humble training area," the girl said with a smile.

"Training area, this looks more like a ballroom," Naruto commented.

"Look at the walls," she sighed. Sure enough, the walls had creases in them, which meant that they could move apart.

"Okay, I guess you could train here," Naruto said.

"Yeah," the female said. She pulled her hand back slightly, making her puppet appear beside her.

"Now, who do I have the honor of killing?" the female asked.

"Maybe you could tell us who you are first," Naruto suggested.

"Oh right, where are my manners. I remember Sasuke-kun telling me to be polite to the whisker faced blond," the female hummed. Naruto sweatdropped at what this girl called Sasuke. "My name is Meakon, and I'm the 3rd member of the Sound 4."

"Meakon," Sakon growled as he stepped into the front of the group. Ukon was also coming out, glaring daggers at Meakon.

"Ah, no warm welcome brothers," Meakon laughed. Naruto looked between the three ninja with confusion.

"You mean, you three are siblings?" Naruto questioned.

"I guess you could say something like that," Ukon replied.

"I guess its true, siblings don't act like each other," Naruto commented. "I mean, she seems more straight than you do Sakon." Said boy turned and glared at Naruto.

"I told you to stop calling me fucking gay!" Sakon yelled. Meakon laughed at her brother as she stepped a little closer.

"You still let people get under your skin Sakon," Meakon commented.

"Shut up, I don't have to listen to you, _sister_," Sakon growled.

"Jeez, what did I do to make you angry?" Meakon asked innocently.

"Well, first thing, you killed the members of our village, and our clan, which made us an outcast because they thought we were in league with you," Ukon replied.

"Oh, I remember that, they deserved that," Meakon chuckled.

"Even so, you didn't have to kill them, I wanted to remain there and become a ninja for them," Sakon snarled.

"Fine, you want to settle our differences, then let's settle our differences," Meakon challenged.

"Good, we accept your challenge," Sakon said. He motioned for the others to go on ahead.

"Don't worry, we got this," Ukon hissed. The other three nodded as they ran off into the next room.

"Ready?" Meakon asked.

"Always," Sakon and Ukon said together. They then charged each other, and began their battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 4th room of the tower, was like a simple room, with a lake in the middle, and rocks along the edge of the lake, and an illusion of a moon up high. "Wow, nice place," Naruto whistled.

"Yeah, if you like this sort of stupid thing," Tayuya commented.

"You don't have to be like that," Naruto told the red head.

"I can be whatever the fuck I want to be," Tayuya huffed. Naruto smiled slightly as he glanced around the room. Tayuya followed Naruto with her eyes as he began to move toward the center. _"You know, he isn't quite that bad," _Tayuya told herself. She blushed slightly, but quickly slapped her face. _"What the hell, I don't fucking blush. So stop blushing stupid body. I've never fell in love with a guy, and I don't plan to anytime soon."_ She walked forward, ignoring her internal war of love for the blond. _"Stupid blond, acting all dense, kind, hot, and sexy. I could just fucking kill myself if I don't look away."_

"What's wrong Tayuya?" Naruto asked the red head. Tayuya blushed as she quickly turned away.

"Nothing you need to worry about shithead," Tayuya huffed, struggling to keep from stuttering, and ruining her name as a tough girl.

"Well now, trouble in paradise," a voice said from somewhere nearby. Kimimaro was all ready standing in front of the group, his eyes glued to the other teen in the room. This particular teen had glasses, which he pushed up higher on his face.

"I didn't think you would be a member of the Sound 4," Kimimaro commented.

"Yes, I'm Kabuto, the 4th member of the Sound 4," the teen said with a grin.

"You!" Naruto shouted as he got ready to attack. "I'll kill you this time bastard. I thought you were against Sasuke anyway. Since he killed Orochimaru and everything."

"Don't worry about it," Kabuto laughed. "You'll find out eventually. Now, I have to kill you now."

"You're mine Kabuto, I'll end this fight once and for all," Naruto growled. Before he could make a move, a hand was placed softly on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun," Kimimaro spoke softly. "You take care of Sasuke, I'll take care of this guy." Naruto turned to face the teen.

"Are you sure, your illness," Naruto said with concern.

"I'll be fine, I just think you have business with Sasuke, that's all," Kimimaro said. "You're also my friend now, I don't know how it happened, but I think you are a great person. And I'm doing what is best for you."

"Okay, just don't die, I think Tsunade-baa-chan would be able to cure your illness," Naruto told the white haired teen.

"I'll keep that in mind, you two just finish up this battle for me," Kimimaro said as he took out his bone shaped sword from his left shoulder. "I'll finish this as quick as I can." Naruto and Tayuya nodded as they ran to the next floor.

"I don't think so Kimimaro, I'll show you how strong I can be," Kabuto laughed. He got out his scalpel type ready, and prepared to attack. Kimimaro grunted as he got into a fighting stance. He coughed slightly as blood began to splash the ground. "I'm going to fill guilty killing a handicap."

"Don't worry, you wont have that on your mind, since you'll be dead soon," Kimimaro whispered. The two ninja then charged, and the battle began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi landed on a tree branch, and then pushed off to get some more distance. The rest of his team following at an even pace. "Neji?" Kakashi asked. Neji nodded as he activated his Byakugan and looked through the forest.

"We are almost there," Neji replied.

"Anything going on?" Kiba wondered.

"It seems that Naruto, and that red head girl are heading towards the 5th floor," Neji answered.

"Just them, where are the others?" Shikamaru asked.

"They are doing something similar to what we did, they have stayed behind and confronted the enemy 4 enemy ninja that tried to stop them," Neji replied.

"So, we are going to need to help each one," Kakashi surmised. "What is the order of fights?"

"The big man that Choji fought, then the Spider ninja I fought, then the two headed one which Kiba fought, and the white haired teen that Lee fought," Neji answered.

"Then, that's the order we go," Kakashi said. "Choji will help the first ninja, and so on. Shikamaru and myself will head on after Naruto and Tayuya, and help them take down Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"Hai!" the team shouted as they picked up speed so that they could reach the tower in time to help.

* * *

Jirobo: I won't lose, I'll prove to you all that I'm strong.

Bullern: Come on loser, show me what you got.

Jirobo: I'll take you down, I don't care how strong you are. My Cursed Seal Level 2 will destroy you.

Bullern: Then come on, bring it!

Naruto: Next time: I'm Not Weak! Jirobo's Determination!

Jirobo: I will win!


	6. I'm Not Weak!  Jirobo's Determination!

Disclaimer: The only new characters I own are Jesbian and Lilian. The others for the most part to don't belong to me, except the ones I mentioned earlier.

A/N: Here is chapter 6, I'm moving pretty fast aren't I. Guess it's because I've entered the main part of the story finally. Well, hope you like the first major battle, and for the most part some of the flashbacks did happen, except the first part. Hope you like, well, read and review please.

* * *

Chapter 6

I'm Not Weak! Jirobo's Determination!

"So? Are we going to fight, or have a staring contest?" Bullern chuckled as he asked those questions.

"What's a matter with you?" Jirobo asked as he moved slightly to the left, his eyes never leaving Bullern.

"Oh, just bored that's all," Bullern answered. "I think I'll kill you now."

"I don't think so," Jirobo growled. At the same time, the two ninja ran at each other and sent a hard punch to the others face. Bullern caught Jirobo's fist with ease, and landing a punch of his own. Bullern then lifted Jirobo up by the arm and tossed him over his shoulder, hard into the rocky ground. "Man, that hurt," the big ninja grumbled.

"You're so light on your feet," Bullern laughed. He then did a few hand seals and touched the ground. "Earth Style! Underground Dragon Jutsu!" Jirobo heard some rumbling shortly after that was said, and glanced down to see the earth part way, and a mouth belonging to what resembled a stone dragon shot out of the ground.

"Fuck," Jirobo grunted. He was standing on a lone pillar as the mouth began to rapidly encase him. The cursed seal on his body began to activate, and he was covered in black markings. He then lifted up his arms to either side, and stopped the mouth from moving forward.

"Damn," Bullern growled as Jirobo shattered the dragon's mouth. "I didn't know your 1st level of the cursed seal would give you that much strength."

"You'll be surprised," Jirobo laughed.

"I guess I am," Bullern nodded to himself. "I mean, Orochimaru-sama said you were the weakest member of the Sound 4, that anyone could defeat you." Jirobo growled at that and glared hard at the big man.

"You better shut the hell up, I'm not weak!" Jirobo exclaimed.

"Whatever," Bullern muttered. "Why don't you prove it then?"

"I will," Jirobo challenged. He put his hands together and began to gather chakra. He then shoved his hands into the earth, and pulled up a huge part of the landmass, which he formed into a giant boulder. Bullern took a step back as he stared at the boulder.

"That looks like it could hurt," Bullern commented.

"Well, you tell me," Jirobo smirked. "Mud Cannonball!" He then tossed the boulder at the big man.

"Bring it on!" Bullern screamed. His cursed seal began to glow, right as the boulder made contact, sending up a huge cloud of dust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya stopped outside the hotel, and took a quick look around. "I wonder if anyone has seen them come through here?" he wondered to himself.

"Well, should we ask someone?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, maybe," Jiraiya grunted. "I just don't want to really start a stampede so soon. Everyone knows about the Akatsuki, especially Itachi."

"You may be right," Sakura nodded.

"I say we check into the hotel, and then ask around," Ino commented.

"At least it's a plan," Shino nodded in a monotone sounding voice. Hinata ran her hand through her long violet hair and pondered slightly.

"The tower is somewhere that way, right?" Hinata asked as she pointed into a general direction. The other members of the Konoha 11 still thought it weird that she can talk without stuttering now.

"What's the point?" Ino asked.

"If I remember right, an old friend of the Hyuuga clan is somewhere in that direction, not to far from this village," Hinata replied.

"Point?" Shino wondered.

"Well, if they went that way, maybe they saw which direction they were heading from this point," Hinata said. "And since they are a friend of ours, we wouldn't have to pay for a hotel room."

"Good plan," Jiraiya nodded. "Okay Hinata, lead us to this friend of yours."

"Hai," Hinata said with a nod. The group then began to walk through the village, hoping they would close in on Itachi and Kisame's trail eventually.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jirobo waited for the smoke to clear, and when it did, he was surprised to see Bullern standing in the middle of a huge crater, his fist in the air. Surrounding the fist was an aura of dark chakra. "That was close," Bullern mumbled as he lowered his arm. The man now had black markings all over his body, giving him a demonic look.

"Damn, I can't believe you stopped that," Jirobo grumbled. "Well, no matter, try stopping this." He did a few hand seals before touching the ground. "Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness!" A dome of earth began to surround Bullern, and encase him in the confines. "I'm a little hungry for your chakra." Jirobo smirked as the dome began to glow blue and enter into this arms that were connected to the prison. Bullern sighed as he did a few hand seals.

"I'll show you right now how weak you are," Bullern hissed. "Earth Style! Stone Cannon Shot!" A giant boulder of stone lifted out of the ground and aimed at one particular point in the prison. It then shot out, and created a huge explosion of dust. When the smoke cleared, Jirobo was on his side, blood pouring down his body.

"That…can't…be," Jirobo breathed as he got into a standing position.

"I told you, you are weak," Bullern laughed.

"Take that back!" Jirobo yelled in frustration. He got into his Achiever of Nirvana Fist fighting style and prepared to attack. He then ran forward and thrusted his palm at the big ninja. Bullern grinned slightly as he grabbed Jirobo's arm, stopping the attack. Jirobo growled as he prepared to lift his knee to kick Bullern in the ribs. The big ninja saw this, and lifted up his own foot and slammed it into Jirobo's knee. He let out a grunt of pain as the bones broke slightly. Bullern then lifted him up into the air, so that Jirobo was over himself. Bullern then turned him horizontal, and then put his other hand onto his legs, so it looked like he was about to break the orange haired ninja.

"Now, time to have a little fall," Bullern laughed. He then took Jirobo back and tossed him into the biggest boulder in the room, making it collapse around him. "I'm a little tired from all the chakra I've been exerting in countering your every attack." He then did some hand seals as he walked forward towards the rubble. "Mind if I eat some of yours." He touched the ground, and a dome began to form around the pile of earth. "Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness!" Once the dome was finished, Bullern wasted no time in absorbing the chakra, a small smile forming on his lips. He had won.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata ran ahead of the group as she saw the small hut near the first major hill outside the village. "There it is," she said excitedly.

"Well, let's go see the verdict," Jiraiya said. The group headed up the hill and towards the hut. On the front porch was an old man with light grey hair, reaching at little under his shoulders. He had a neatly trimmed beard, and was currently rocking in the rocking chair.

"Old man Jesbian!" Hinata called as she ran over to the man. He got up slowly, a grin spreading over his face.

"If it isn't little Hinata-chan," the man spoke in a raspy voice. "My how you've grown." He bent forward and gave her a warm hug. He then turned to the others. "Are these friends of yours?"

"Yes, we are currently on a mission," Hinata told the man.

"Oh, so you would need a place to rest, well, our house is always open," Jesbian smiled. He motioned for the others to go inside, which they obliged. He then followed shortly after.

"Man, you're looking pretty Hinata-chan," an old woman said happily.

"Thank you Lilian," Hinata said with a grin.

"So, what can we do to help out with your mission?" Jesbian asked.

"We are looking for two missing ninja who were heading this way," Jiraiya replied.

"Hmm…what did they look like?" Jesbian asked again. Jiraiya fumbled in his pockets for a brief second, before handing the old man a picture of the two ninja.

"They are Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki," Jiraiya explained.

"I do remember seeing the shark faced man, and I'm guessing the other one was the deadly Itachi Uchiha, killer of the Uchiha clan," Jesbian groaned.

"So, you saw them old man Jesbian?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, they were heading a little northeast from here," Jesbian mused.

"I see," Jiraiya nodded.

"They must be planning to attack the tower from the mountain side," Shino mused.

"Yes, you're right about that Shino," Jiraiya nodded.

"Well, we can't move again until morning, and I bet they will stop for the night as well," Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, Sakura is right," Tenten nodded in agreement.

"I know," Jiraiya sighed. "Okay, we will stay here for the night, if that isn't a problem Jesbian and Lilian?"

"No problem, just make your self at home," Lilian smiled.

"Don't worry," Ino said. Jiraiya got up slowly and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Jiraiya-sama?" Tenten asked, trying to be polite to one of the legendary sannin.

"I'm going to do some research back in the town," Jiraiya answered truthfully.

"Research for what?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, uh…a book," Jiraiya muttered. Before Jiraiya could make it out the door, a chakra enhanced punch smashed him in the head, sending him straight through the door and onto the porch.

"Sakura!" Tenten cried in shock.

"That was one of the sannin!" Ino and Hinata shrieked.

"Hn," was all Shino could think to say, as he kind of figured why Sakura punched the daylights out of the old man.

"I don't care, I'm not going to stand for his perverted antics," Sakura huffed. She turned quickly around and marched farther into the house. The others turned to Jiraiya as he struggled to get up. Jiraiya then dashed down the hill, hoping to not summon the wrath of the deadly Sakura. Hell hath no fury like a woman who hates perverts.

"Why did Tsunade have to train her," Jiraiya groaned as he ran into the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jirobo opened his eyes slowly as he felt his chakra leaving his body. "Damn it all," he muttered as he glanced around the dome. "I wonder, was he right, were they all right?" Jirobo closed his eyes again, as memories of the past began to flood his mind.

_Flashback_

_A young Jirobo stood in the middle of the rain, his fist clenched tightly into fists. "Why?" he mumbled. "Why am I so weak?" He began to walk again, until he heard soft laughter, he glanced up to see a pale faced man with yellow slits for eyes, similar to a snakes. "W-Who are you?" Jirobo asked nervously._

"_I'm the answer to your prayers," the weird looking man replied. "I know how you are always picked on by the others, calling you weak and pathetic. That you shouldn't even try to be a ninja."_

"_You were spying on me!" Jirobo yelled. The man laughed as he took a step forward._

"_Don't worry little one, I can make you truly strong, and you'll be able to make those kids who tormented you pay," the man chuckled. "The name is Orochimaru by the way."_

"_O-Orochimaru…sama," Jirobo breathed. "My name is Jirobo, and I want to become strong, really strong."_

"_Then come with me," Orochimaru suggested. He extended his hand, which Jirobo took, and the tall man guided him out of the hell whole from where he was born._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Jirobo grunted as he was pounded into the ground by two different fists. He gazed up to see Sakon and Ukon leering down at him. "Man, I thought Orochimaru-sama said you would be worth a challenge."_

"_Stop patronizing the weak fucker," Tayuya commented from her position on the wall._

"_Ladies shouldn't speak like that," Jirobo grumbled._

"_Hahaha!" Kidomaru laughed as he walked into the room. "Someone actually commented on that. He has more guts than you thought Sakon, huh?"_

"_Yeah, I guess you are all right then if you are brave enough to speak to Tayuya like that," Sakon laughed as he helped the big boy off the floor. "If you want, I can give you some pointers in taijutsu."_

"_Sure Sakon," Jirobo grinned. Tayuya was fuming at how they were talking about her._

"_I'm sick and tired of you fuckers, I'm going to go train by myself," Tayuya growled as she stomped away. "I'll also kick your ass next time I see you! You fucking weakling!" Jirobo sighed as he sat on the ground slowly._

"_She's right," Jirobo mumbled._

"_Don't worry, I'm sure we could make you strong enough to prove Tayuya wrong," Sakon said. Jirobo nodded as they began to train._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Kimimaro turned around quickly, and gazed up at the 4 people on the balcony. "What is your choice? To obey or die?"_

"_You're going to be the one to die!" Sakon exclaimed._

"_Yeah!" the others shouted in unison as they jumped at the white haired teen. A few seconds later, Jirobo and Kidomaru were knocked out, while Tayuya and Sakon were on their knees, breathing heavily. All of their cursed seals activated._

"_Last chance," Kimimaro said softly. "Obey or die?" Sakon and Tayuya glanced at each other before bowing to the superior being._

'_I can't believe I lost,' Jirobo grumbled into his mind, unaware of what was happening outside. 'Why can't I ever beat anyone?' Kimimaro nodded to himself as his cursed seal disappeared completely. He then left the room, leaving the battered ninja behind him._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Jirobo breathed heavily as he glanced up at the boy hovering above him. Said ninja was currently in his cursed seal level 2 form. The other boy in question was fat, and had brown hair, his headband having blown off sometime ago. He had blue chakra extending from his body, giving him the look of a butterfly to some extent. This particular boy had punched him over and over, counting down everything that Jirobo has done to hurt him. "This is bad," Jirobo mumbled. "Anything else you need to growl at me about?"_

"_You ate the last chip," Choji grumbled. He lifted his fist in the front of him, and had chakra flowing around him. "This fist is heavier than life!" He then punched Jirobo hard into the chest, creating a huge crater. Jirobo coughed up blood as he died right their, under the power of the new and approved Choji, the supposed weakest of the group._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_You're weak!" the villagers exclaimed as their image came into focus._

"_Do us a favor and die weakling!" Tayuya exclaimed, the other members of the Sound 4 also voicing their agreement._

"_Obey or die you weaklings," Kimimaro muttered as he came into focus._

"_I'll prove to you I'm not weak! You are weak!" Choji roared._

"_Die you fucking Weakling!" Bullern muttered, his image coming into focus last. Jirobo growled as he saw the different images._

"_I'm not weak…I'm not weak…I'M NOT WEAK!" Jirobo roared. He closed his eyes and expanded his chakra to destroy everyone around him. "I'LL PROVE YOU ALL WRONG!"_

_End Flashback_

Jirobo snapped open his eyes as he felt more chakra enter into his body, he slowly got up and panted, his eyes turning into slits as he activated the last level of his cursed seal. His skin turned from pale to light red, his mohawk growing out, and becoming something like a mane down his back. He grunted as he got back into his Achiever of Nirvana Fist fighting style. He ran forward and began to thrust his palms into one single point, making it start to crack. With one final thrust, he pushed out of the dome, making it collapse behind him. "What! How can you get that much energy to break the dome?"

"I'll prove it to everyone! I'm not weak!" Jirobo roared. He charged forward and thrusted his palm out, which was too quick for Bullern to block. He got hit several times by different palm thrusts, as well as a few knee shots. Bullern spit out blood as he backed up slowly.

"Too fast," Bullern mumbled. Jirobo then put his hands together and slammed his right fist into the ground.

"Earth Barrier: Raging Wave!" Jirobo commanded. The ground under Bullern exploded with chakra, and sent the big man flying backwards to the middle of the room. Jirobo laughed as he began to walk towards him, not noticing the slight smirk on Bullern's face. "Done yet?" Jirobo asked with amusement as he approached the downed man. "I think I'll kill you anyway though."

"I don't think so," Bullern hissed. "I'm done playing around with you." The rest of the cursed seal began to surround the man as he began to change. His skin became a dark brown color, as his short hair became a little wild as it grey all around his head, giving him the look of a mop head. His muscles bulged, and his size grew to at least 3 times his normal size. "I feel fucking great!" Jirobo backed up slightly as he stared at the new Bullern in front of him. "Now, I think I'll kill you instead." He moved so fast that Jirobo couldn't even see, and before the red skinned ninja could react, Bullern was holding him up by the neck.

"Damn," Jirobo grumbled as his eyes darted down to stare at the ninja that was holding him.

"There are some things I should explain to you before I kill you," Bullern laughed. "First, the style I've been using so far has been a defense and counter type style. It's called Achiever of Nirvana Defense." Jirobo's eyes widened as he heard that name. "Yes, it's the brother of the fighting style you use. But, unlike you, I can switch between the two different fighting styles quickly." He took his right fist back, the one not holding Jirobo's neck, and began to use the chakra to cover his fist in stone. "Now, I'll kill you with one of my strongest moves. Stone Fist of Nirvana!" Bullern swung his fist, and Jirobo closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come.

"Meat Tank!" a voice exclaimed from somewhere to the right of Bullern. He stopped the attack, and turned to see a giant light red and grey armored boulder rolling towards him.

"Damn," Bullern muttered. He threw Jirobo to the side and flexed his fingers together.

"Limited Strength of Nirvana!" Bullern commanded. His muscles grew instantly, and he was able to stop the giant boulder in its tracks. "Still strong."

"You left your guard open!" Jirobo exclaimed as he charged towards Bullern. He glanced to the side briefly as he saw a palm thrust into his face. He then let go of the boulder as he was sent flying through the room, smashing into the boulder a few feet in front of the wall. The ball then turned into its normal form. Choji now had wild brown hair, and wore a light red shirt, he also wore some grey knee guars, arm guards, shoulder guards, and even a chest type guard, which didn't cover his entire stomach. The Akamichi symbol in the center of the grey chest armor. "Thanks for the assistance," Jirobo said with a bow.

"Don't mention it, Kakashi said that you were helping Naruto, so it's only natural," Choji said.

"Where is the rest of your team?" Jirobo asked.

"Going to help the others," Choji replied.

"Then, we should try to become friends so we can take this guy down once and for all, and then go help the others," Jirobo suggested.

"Sure, we can get to know each other after we kill this guy as well," Choji smirked.

"Right," Jirobo said in agreement. They turned to see Bullern get himself off the ground. Blood was dripping down from the spot where Jirobo had hit him. His hands were also bruised, as well as his muscles being normal again.

"I won't lose, not to fuckers like yourselves!" Bullern shouted. All humor and amusement gone from his personality. The true battle had begun.

* * *

Choji: You can't defeat us, so don't try. 

Bullern: I'll kill both of you fatasses!

Choji: What did you call me! No one calls me fat! I'm going to tear you to shreds!

Naruto: Next time: Who You Calling Fat?! Choji's Assault!

Choji: Get ready to die!


End file.
